The Long Week
by PuffyOshawott
Summary: What does a death of a friend have to do with Drew's parents forcing him to move away? And are Drew's parents really not his parents at all and actually the murderers of Drew's real parents?


Friday-May Arrives

I do not own Pokemon.

Drew's POV "But May is coming over! No, you can't do this, please!"  
My parents glanced at each other and Mom said," Things have to stay like this, Drew."  
You probably already know my name is Drew Hayden. I am 10 years old. "I do NOT need a babysitter!," I yelled," Life is so unfair!" Dad replied smugly,"Live with it, Drew." I glared into Dad's green eyes. He never cares about kids, anyway. He always insults May and me. He is like Juliet's dad. Daniel Hayden doesn't want me and May together, for some reason. I clenched my fists and, clenching my teeth, I muttered," You only say that because life is fair for you. You're not a kid."  
Mom bent down and hugged me-I didn't hug her back because the only one I hug is May. She said," We're doing this because we love you. We have to find a new home to live in. You KNOW we can't live-"  
I interrupted," May is the only one who understands me, huh? If she is, then I'm staying in LaRousse. She moved here because I begged her to and now you're making me move away from May and my hometown? This is stupid! Why can't I make my own decisions?" I pushed away from Mom.  
Dad said," We are just leaving for the week to look for a good and new house."-I scowled-"Besides, guess who IS going to babysit for you?"  
"I don't c-"  
"Solidad!"  
"Sol-l-i-d-dad?"  
We were having problems, Solidad and I. She had first insulted May, well, actually her Pokemon. Solidad said,"'May, your Munchlax is so weak. It will never evolve into a Snorlax.'" May had ran away, crying. A month later, she said that my Absol didn't know any good moves.  
I turned as white as a sheet and collasped on the floor. Oh, Celebi, what would I tell May?  
"Leave him. We're not his real parents, anyway."

The next thing I knew, I heard a pretty voice saying," Drew, are you okay?" My eyes shot open-even my eyes couldn't help it and neither can I- and rested upon May Maple. Yes, this was the May I was talking about.  
I sat up, groaning, and May put her arm around me and asked," Is everything all right, Drew?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?"  
We stood up and slumped onto the couch. "Where's the babysitter, May?" May shrugged," We are the only ones in this house, Drew. Why?"  
I groaned as the phone rang. I picked it up and said," The famous Drew here. Who is this?"  
May glared at me silently. I gulped.  
"Solidad" I groaned. She sounded excited.  
I asked sarcastically," Is something wrong?"  
"I have another babysitting charge, so I can't babysit."  
I slammed the receiver onto the handset.  
"What is it, Drew?"  
"The BABYSITTER is not coming." I didn't even bother telling May who it was. I'd rather be with May alone, anyway.  
May shoved her face into her hands and said," My parents aren't home for the month, since they are on vacation. What are we going to do?"  
I flipped my hair and said," Stay here."  
May looked up at me and smiled. I blushed. She was such a pretty girl when she smiled.  
I turned on the TV and May watched it while I made dinner in the kitchen. I called,"May, dinner's served!" May appeared and sat down on a chair.  
"Did you wash your hands?" She nodded. I sat down, too. We were having macroni and cheese, mashed potatoes drowned with gravy, turkey, and secret-and-delicious cake for dessert.  
"I saw something scary on the news. A girl was filling her gas tank and she went inside her car for some crazy reason. Her fluffy sweater got her all staticky and when she touched the pump-KAPOW!-she burst into flames. She survived but other people died."  
I smirked. "That girl is really stupid. She shoudn't wear fluffy sweaters to the gas station."  
May took her last bite of turkey and nodded.  
I stared at her plate and said,"You are a fast eater, Meathead."  
"MEATHEAD?" May turned as red as her badanna.  
She just looks so CUTE when she is mad...  
"Anger issues, May. Anger issues." I took her plate and filled it with five pieces of cake.  
"Thanks."  
'Meathead' took out another fork and started shoveling cake into her mouth. I sweatdropped.  
May has no manners when it comes to food, I thought and sat down to finish my dinner.  
When May stopped eating-she said she was full-she went to my room. I wondered why. I ate dessert alone.  
I put the dishes into the sink. Mom could wash it when she comes back.  
I took two bottles of fruit punch from the fridge and went to my room.  
"Hi, May."  
May waved. She was sitting on my green bed. I sat down next to her and offered her the drink. She took it.  
We sat in silence for a few moments. I was staring at May in those moments. Her blue eyes reminded me of my friend that died a year ago. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and dressed in blue. Her name was-is-Angel.  
*flashback*  
"What's your name?"  
I looked up and saw a girl with blue hair, sapphire eyes, and had a blue sweater and skirt on.  
I stood up. "Drew Hayden."  
"My name is Angel Chestnut but call me Angie. Nice to meet you." I flicked my hair and smiled.  
"ROSE!"  
I looked down. There was a Roselia next to Angie's foot. It held up her blue rose. I smiled and sent out my Roselia. He stared at the other Roselia. After a few minutes, they started a game of tag.  
*end of flashback*  
This was her death.  
*flashback*  
"Drew, help!"  
"Angie!"  
There she was, in the cold ocean. She struggled to stay afloat. "I can't swim! Save me!"  
I took off into the water. No... Her head wasn't visible anymore. I ducked under the water. Where-where? Her body was not in sight. After I came up for air, I choked up.  
Angel Chestnut was dead. Dead.  
*end of flashback*  
When I snapped back to the real world, May was leaning on mny shoulder. I smiled at the sight of her and straigtened her up on my bed. I pulled the comforters up to her chin and kissed her forehead.  
I whispered,"Sweet dreams, May."  
I went through the backdoor to my garden and stopped 10 feet away from the rose bushes. I bent down. I stared at at Angel's grave. Inscribed on it was:Died in a new neighbourhood.I thought it was cute.  
"Angie, is it okay if I fall in love with another girl?"  
No answer.  
"You know, I don't know what to do. Either I break May Maple's heart or I break yours."  
I started to cry. I stood up, picked off some roses, and put one in front of the stone.  
"Bye."  
I went back into the house and grabbed a blanket. I fell asleep on the floor next to my bed that was taken over by May.  
Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote...  
Please review. I would greatly appreciate it. ^-^ 


End file.
